Technical Field
The following relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to methods and devices for facilitating cell reselection for higher priority layers.
Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks can be multiple-access networks that are capable of supporting communication for multiple wireless terminals by sharing available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) networks.
As wireless terminals operate within various wireless communication networks, the wireless terminals may switch among two or more different cells in a network. In some instances, the switch from one cell to another cell can be dictated according to various metric thresholds and/or levels of priority. For instance, a wireless terminal may reselect to a new cell from a previous cell because the new cell is of a higher priority than the previous cell. Such cell selection and reselection procedures can facilitate and even improve operational efficiency of wireless terminals in a wireless communication network, although cell selection and reselection procedures can also be burdensome on the battery life of a wireless terminal in some instances. Accordingly, advancements in cell selection and reselection procedures may be beneficial for improving the operational efficiency of wireless terminals within wireless communication networks and/or for improving power conservation in wireless terminals.